Stuck in the past
by DevilsDullahan
Summary: A modern day retelling of the black butler story. When all the villans of the past come back what can you do?
1. Chapter 1

Stuck in the past/ What used to be

A Black Butler story

This is my favourite Anime of all time. I am amazed I had not yet written a story for it so here at last is my take on what Ceil and Sebastian make of the modern world. Due to this being set know most of the characters form the manga and series have changed a little due to I had to update them for this also the Circus Troupe make an appearance as I imagine them know. Lady Dulahan.

Chapter 1

Modern England -London circa the 21st century

Sebastian Michalles the faithful Demon butler and his charge the Lord/Earl Ceil Phantomhive

'My young master it has been a long time since we were here' Sebastian tells Ceil

The Sebastian that used to dress in suits still does just a tad more modern. Still as elegant as ever in a pair of black skinny jeans with a tailored black jacket buttoned up of course. A white shirt underneath but with no tie.

'It is a very long time' Ceil says

Ceil still has a cane and an eyepatch of course however he is dressed in a grey jacket with a pair of smart grey trousers a black shirt under the jacket.

'Why come back here after 6 years' Sebastian asks

'It was past time Sebastian I know we have to move a lot and Scotland was fun but England is my home' Ceil Explains

'Of course my young Lord' Sebastian smoothly replies

'Ah you had different Ideas then' Ceil queries

'Well you know I wanted to come back as I heard rumours of another Demon My Lord' Sebastian tells him

'I know' Ceil says walking off

Sebastian's follows sighing even after all of these long years the young master has never changed well he never will Sebastian thinks. So preoccupied he bumps into a young woman who gasps.

'I offer my sincerest apologise madam' Sebastian tells her

'Oh it's alright my fault I wasn't looking where I was going' The woman says

'Sebastian what are you doing' Ceil asks

'Apologising to this young lady for walking into her what is your name?' Sebastian asks

'It's Saoirse Nightfall' Saoirse tells them

'You're the demon we have been tracking' Ceil exclaims

'Oh did I do something wrong?' Saoirse asks

'There has been reports of someone or some demon terrorising London they never actually kill they just torment their victims' Ceil tells her showing her the newspaper from today.

'That means no you couldn't be Ceil Phantomhive and Sebastian Michalles' Saoirse mutters

'Yes we are now would you please answer the young master he can be rather techy' Sebastian asks her gently

'Why would I do such a thing if you want someone to back me up ask Auburn' Saoirse answers

'Saoirse what are you doing know?' A voice that must be Auburn calls

'Guess who I just met' Saoirse calls back

'Ah Sebastian Michalles and Ceil Phantomhive' Auburn sighs

'They want to know what we have been up to' Soairse says to him

'Soairse is the only one of us that may love humans as much as she does' Auburn says reviling himself

'I thought me and Sebastian where the only pair like us' Ceil replies

'No you're not me and Auburn well we have been around even longer than you' Soairse Explains to them.

'Your name is Irish is it not?' Sebastian asks her

'It is where I am from' Soairse says slipping into her natural accent

'You where human like me' Ceil gasps

'She was my deal was with her Father her mother died when she was young then her father made the deal to protect her then he died in a bizarre accident when she was only 11 my deal was to be her protector till she was 18 years old but we were attacked by a rogue reaper. She nearly died I chose to save her' Auburn answers

'Though I may have an idea of who is behind this the Noah's ark circus' Saoirse adds

'No that isn't possible' Ceil answers worried

'Aye it's true look at the dates' Saoirse tell him showing him a very folded bit of paper

Ceil takes it dubious to the tale but looks at it then looks back at the paper then knows this to be the truth but how are the back.

'Follow me' Saoirse tells him pulling the hood of her coat up

'Where are we going?' Ceil questions

'My library' Saoirse answers carefully Auburn at her heels

Sebastian and Ceil follow her having no other choice when they arrive at her house a huge converted office building where she unlocks the door allowing Auburn in first who then gives his mistress a hand over the high step.

'Come in' Saoirse calls to them

'After you my lord' Sebastian tells Ceil

Ceil walks through the door it's like stepping into a museum of sorts.

'Is this all yours' Ceil asks

'Yes over the long years I collected things of importance from important events the sinking of the titanic. WW1 and WW2, the fall of the berlin wall among others' Saoirse replies taking of her coat

Ceil looks at Saoirse properly then notices she has dark hazel eyes, dark brown almost black hair and is wearing a dress that appears to be an original not a remake of the Victorian era. Also short.

Auburn on the other hand is tall with dark grey eyes Auburn hair of course and appears to be wearing a black suit jacket over a charcoal grey shirt with black jeans. He also has a pair of sunglasses in one hand.

'Come through this way' Saoirse tells them gliding through the hall

They follow her to a room which has wall to ceiling book shelves cram packed with books, newspaper cuttings. Leaflets, poster and other assorted items.

'This one my lady' Auburn tell her handing her a newspaper

'Thank you sit both of you' Saoirse tells Sebastian and Ceil

They sit down in two armchairs Saoirse opposite legs tucked underneath her Auburn sat on the arm watching over her.

'This is all I know' Saoirse tells them handing them the paper

'It is them' Ceil gasps

'Indeed it is my young lord' Sebastian replies

'Thank you both for your help' Ceil tells them standing up

Sebastian follows suit nodding to the pair who also stand. Auburn taking the hand of his lady a move which cements Sebastian's suspicions.

'How long?' Sebastian asks them

'How long what?' Saoirse answers

'You know what he means, the last 90 years' Auburn smiles.

'Yes we have been dating for 90 years not married though' Saoirse adds

'90 YEARS?' Ceil exclaims

'Yes, also I expect we will see you soon' Saoirse tells him showing him the way out

'Thank you for all of your help' Ceil tells her leaving closely followed by Sebastian

The door shuts behind them with a soft click.

'I like her him I am not so sure about' Ceil mutters walking to the car

The car being a gleaming black Rolls Royce Phantom immaculate condition of course.

Sebastian slides into the driver's side without a word looking as worried as Ceil has ever seen him.

'Sebastian what's wrong' Ceil asks his butler

'If they are back who else could be back?' Sebastian asks keeping his eyes on the road

Ceil thinks for a moment about who else it could be then it dawns on him that the reapers and not only them could be back Sebastian means yet another demon. Claude Faustus is the only one he could possibly mean.

'Both the reapers and Claude' Ceil answers slowly

'Indeed my young lord' Sebastian replies

They make the rest of the drive in silence pulling up to the Phantomhive manor in all its glory.

'Young Master' Mey-Rin yells running to the car and promptly falling over.

'Really again Mey-Rin' Sebastian sighs getting out of the car

'Sorry' Mey-Rin Mutters getting up dressed in a dark blue dress and large round framed glasses her hair in to bunches

Ceil sighs then walks past her wondering about the demon pair they met and what Saoirse said to him not the last time we will meet.

'I think we are going to the circus Sebastian' Ceil says turning back

'When?' Sebastian asks

'Tonight' Ceil says simply

'Of course young master' Sebastian says bowing low

Ceil walks towards the manor looking at the high arches that had been destroyed one to many times before a mistake he doesn't want repeated again.

'Get tickets' Ceil tells Sebastian

Sebastian gets to his feet then nods taking out a mobile phone from his jacket pocket.

Ceil walks inside Sebastian follows a few moments later nodding to him to indicate the tickets have been procured.

'Good we better head of know, none of you destroy anything while we are gone' Ceil sighs walking back out of the manor.

'We just got back' Sebastian sighs

Ceil looks at him like car know if you want to live.

Sebastian walks back out to the car then slides back into the drivers set Ceil follows a few moments later with a book.

'What is that for' Sebastian asks

'A peace offering for Saoirse she loves books apparently' Ceil answers

'Good idea my young lord' Sebastian smiles

Then they driver to the circus where danger may lurk around every corner.


	2. Chapter 2

Stuck in the past/ What used to be

A Black Butler story

This is my favourite Anime of all time. I am amazed I had not yet written a story for it so here at last is my take on what Ceil and Sebastian make of the modern world. Due to this being set know most of the characters form the manga and series have changed a little due to I had to update them for this also the Circus Troupe make an appearance as I imagine them know. Lady Dulahan.

Chapter 2

The circus

They pull up to the circus where a large silver grey morgen is already parked up clearly belonging to Saoirse and Auburn.

A figure is sat on the bonnet of the car slim and short not Auburn but Saoirse herself. Auburn is nowhere to be seen which strikes Ceil as odd until another figure moves into view.

'Sebastian and Ceil' Saoirse says

Auburn lends a hand in getting her off of the bonnet, glaring at Sebastian who glares back.

'Boys play nice' Saoirse warns

'What is wrong with the pair of you?' Ceil asks

'I know what's wrong they don't like each other, Auburn back of know' Saoirse warns again

Auburn steps back then he wraps a protective arm around her.

'I apologise Sebastian' Auburn tells him

'I accept and also apologise' Sebastian replies

Then someone walks past then they stop and back up to the other four.

'Grell?' Ceil asks

'Oh you know Grell and Will then?' Saoirse asks

'We do unfortunately' Sebastian answers menace in his eyes

'Oh no' Will sighs catching up

'NO FIGHTING' Saoirse growls

They all gulp then nod in agreement.

Then Saoirse skips happily off Auburn hurrying to catch her.

'So what are you two doing here' Ceil asks

'Ah well me and Will are dating' Grell explains

'He got over you then' Ceil tells Sebastian

'Never mind that' Will sighs dragging Grell off

Sebastian looks at Ceil like I hate you so much then they follow the other four. Inside the tent just like they expected it Saoirse is waving at them having saved them all seats.

Auburn is sat next to her one arm wrapped around her keeping her most likely from running off.

The whole thing goes off without a hitch nothing wrong at all then they all depart to their homes.

Later on

A knock at the door startles Saoirse she gets up then walks to the door when she opens it she gets the shock of her life a badly injured will is collapsed on the porch with no sign of Grell she takes out her phone with a shaking hand then texts Ceil to alert him.

'Auburn get out here know' Saoirse calls

'Oh my lord I have him' Auburn tells her bending to pick up Will's broken form

He carries him inside gently laying him on the sofa then he calls to his lady.

'Are you coming back in?' Auburn asks her

'Not yet Ceil is on the way' Saoirse answers her voice shaking

Then she sees headlights then knows the message was received loud and clear by the other two figures run up the steps, Saoirse lets them past then shuts the door.

'What happened' Ceil asks

'I don't know I just found a half dead reaper on my porch in the middle of the night' Saoirse answers walking to the living room

Will is propped on pillows Auburn kneeling next to the sofa cleaning the worst of his wounds. Auburn shakes his head as she walks near.

'Me he will talk to you know that' Saoirse answers

'Grell' Will mutters

'Where is Grell?' Sebastian asks

Saoirse glairs at him then he stops talking seeing the look in her dark eyes.

'Will what happened?' Saoirse asks gently

'The circus couldn't let them know' Will Murmurs

'Oh he helped you escape they captured him I am so sorry' Saoirse tells him

'Can you translate that please' Ceil asks

'The circus has upped their game they attacked Grell and Will, they couldn't let them know they aren't human so Grell manged to distract them so Will could escape' Saoirse explains

'You got all of that?' Ceil asks

'Grell' Will mutters again

'We need to move him upstairs my lady' Auburn says gently

Saoirse nods knowing he as normal is right.

Auburn picks up Will as carefully as he can. Saoirse turns for the door picking up a sword on the way past.

'I am going after Grell; Auburn my orders stay with Will' Saoirse says

'You need to say it' Auburn tells her

'In the name of my broken line the line of Nightfall I orders you to Protect William T Spears at all cost' Saoirse says raising her left hand

Auburn raise his right not being able to kneel then nods.

Then the Trio leave

THE GREAT GRELL RESCUE

'You lot are useless' Saoirse tells Ceil and Sebastian

'How?' Ceil asks

'You should have gone to the circus they won't be there' Saoirse sighs

Then they hear voices Sebastian goes first knowing he has to protect his charge and if anything happens to Saoirse


	3. Chapter 3

Stuck in the past/ What used to be

A Black Butler story

This is my favourite Anime of all time. I am amazed I had not yet written a story for it so here at last is my take on what Ceil and Sebastian make of the modern world. Due to this being set know most of the characters form the manga and series have changed a little due to I had to update them for this also the Circus Troupe make an appearance as I imagine them know. Lady Dulahan.

Chapter 3

The dawn

The two reaper's both hurt badly and four demons stand against five demons an entire circus, Alois Trancey and the viscount Druitt.

'Can we count on the angel' Ceil asks

'I think we can actually' Auburn tells them moving behind his lady

'The angel hails to my command' Saoirse says

'What about those two?' Sebastian asks

'Thank you for asking I'm fine' Will sighs trying to stand and falling

Sebastian catches him in the blink of an eye they don't have to pretend for once about what they all are.

'Where am I' Grell asks

'Ah my house you do remember who we are right' Saoirse asks gently walking over

Grell looks at her knowing the darkness that hides.

'Yes I do and some demons not you my dear I really am starting to dislike' Grell answers

'Saoirse your demoning' Sebastian tells her

'WHO CARES ANYMORE' Will asks

'No one this means war' Saoirse replies coldly

'I am with you my lady' Auburn tells her

'How many times don't call me that' Saoirse growls

'I have to you know I do' Auburn reminds her

'Also Will I hope you mean killing demons that are not us' Ceil asks

'No I won't kill you' Will tells him

Grell has gotten to his feet wobbling slightly looking worried.

'What did you lose' Will asks

'My scythe' Grell mutters

Will pulls free from Sebastian's arms then limps over to Grell.

'You didn't have it' Will tells him

'Oh no I didn't' Grell sighs

Then a knock on the door startles them. Sebastian walks to the door then opens it Ash is stood there looking worn out.

'Ash are you alright?' Sebastian asks as he stumbles through the door

'Circus actually Claude came after me shook them off' Ash moans

The whole side of his white shirt is soaked in blood which is impressive as he well they are an angel.

'Please tell me this is the last of you, reapers, demons and an angel this is our grand plan and three of them can't fight at the moment' Auburn asks

Sebastian looks at Auburn who gets the unspoken message.

'No Sebastian' Ceil tells him

'Young master this could give us a fighting chance' Sebastian tells him

'Fine then' Ceil tells Sebastian

'go on have fun' Saoirse tells Auburn

'What's wrong with you' Ceil asks

'Nothing so tired' Saoirse sighs

'You don't sleep you're a demon' Ceil points out

'No of this plague that's hurting my friends and destroying my city' Saoirse explains carefully

The two older demons nod then leave to try and do something.

'Well you know we can so defend the city if they die' Grell sighs

'Help would be nice' Ash pants dropping to the floor

'not the carpet just had that replaced again' Saoirse growls pushing him off the rug

'Ow' Ash screams

'Sorry' Grell replies before Saoirse says something she regrets

'What did he even do' Ceil asks

'Ran me through with a pole' Ash replies eyes barely open

'I am leaving the room when I walk back in please be more normal' Ceil sighs

'Us normal?' Grell asks

'Ash stay with me please' Saoirse begs

Ash slumps as Ceil walks back in the ashen face of the demon in front of him spells out something even worse than grief.

Sebastian and Auburn

'So why did you stay this long?' Sebastian asks

'I wanted to that's why' Auburn answers

'There is more than that' Sebastian says

'When I created her she gained we gained what she likes to call the demon bond which means if one of us is hurt the other one knows and experiences part of that pain we don't think if one of us dies that the other will die' Auburn explains

'Ah then you can't leave her even if you wanted to then' Sebastian answers softly

'It's a good thing I never wanted to leave her then' Auburn smiles

'Who was the reaper' Sebastian asks

'The undertaker' Auburn replies

'Ah but Grell and Will are reapers' Sebastian wonders aloud

Auburn sighs then he has a think about it.

'She took to Grell and she got over her reaper thing so I left her to it' Auburn explains

Sebastian stops, Auburn a few steps behind him. They have arrived at the circus. The familiar faces of Snake and Doll are the only ones to be seen at the moment.

'Well you saved me a job already taken out the angel that she set on me' Claude sighs

'Claude why?' Sebastian asks him

'Ah well you know times change and well the circus needed help so I helped not with a deal of course my young highness ordered me to of course' Claude explains

'That being Alois Trancey' Auburn asks

'Yes' Claude replies softly

'Ah Auburn go' Sebastian tells him

'no' Auburn replies

Sebastian nods then the two demons stand back to back as the triplets and Hanna appear from nowhere leaving them out matched.

Then they fight for their young master and young lady respectively.

Back at Saoirse's house

'Um I have no idea what to do' Grell tells them

'Get me some towels and my sowing kit' Saoirse tells them

Will nods then limps off in search of what she has requested. Grell helps Saoirse move Ash onto the table.

'That's my good table you lot ow me' Saoirse grumbles

'Even I am not that cold' Ceil tells her

'Just joking love them all really' Saoirse says

Will walks back in she snatches the towels then pokes Ash to make sure he's alive.

'Ow' Ash whines

'Stop whining' Saoirse tells him

'You try having a pole through your middle' Ash snaps

Saoirse sighs then grabs said pole then yanks it out dropping it to the floor dripping fresh blood all over the floor.

'You ok know?' Saoirse asks

'I should be fine' Ash sighs wincing

'Good I hope Auburn and Sebastian are as well' Ceil says

They all look like I hope so.


	4. Chapter 4

A Black Butler story

This is my favourite Anime of all time. I am amazed I had not yet written a story for it so here at last is my take on what Ceil and Sebastian make of the modern world. Due to this being set know most of the characters form the manga and series have changed a little due to I had to update them for this also the Circus Troupe make an appearance as I imagine them know. Lady Dulahan.

Chapter four

The truth

Auburn and Sebastian

'You know as much as I love her she always gives me the terrible jobs' Auburn complains

'They do tend to don't they' Sebastian agrees

'I hate to interrupt but you need to die know' Claude answers

'oh for goodness sake a good butler never reveals his intentions' Auburn sighs

'I like you more Auburn' Sebastian tells him

'Thank you know run' Auburn tells him

'Never' Sebastian answers

'One of us has to get through this Soairse will understand go' Auburn insists

'Of course thank you' Sebastian sighs disappearing

'Know then' Auburn says to Claude

'Hanna know' Claude says calmly

Then everything goes black as Hanna literally stabs him in the back.

Soairse's place

Soairse is stopped midsentence looking like someone has hurt her. Grell looks worried, will looks like oh no.

'Auburn' She manages collapsing to the floor

'I'm sorry' Grell tells her

'So much pain' She mutters

The angel with effort hauls themselves of the table then kneels by the demon's side.

'young master' Sebastian says staggering through the door

'You left him' Soairse murmurs her fury evident

'I had no choice' Sebastian answers

'You had a choice' Soairse answers getting to her feet black smoke swirling around her

Then she pushes past them all out of the door into the night.

'Is any one going after her?' Ceil asks

'I know where she will go' Grell sighs dramatically

'Where?' Sebastian manages

'The undertaker who you know isn't it is time to reveal isn't actually a reaper' Will answers

'WHAT ON EARTH IS HE? Ash demands

'Also I thought they didn't get on' Ceil adds

Will looks at him like oh dear I suppose I must tell.

'She forgave him because that is who she is and he's a fallen angel' Will explains

'Oh my lord it makes sense actually' Ash says stunned

'I know' Will answers simply.

The others look like what on earth before Sebastian collapses in the doorway.

The undertaker's funeral parlour

'UNDERTAKER' Soairse thunders bursting in

'Oh lord what happened this time' Undertaker asks

'Have you seen Auburn?' She asks

'Um no I haven't' Undertaker replies

Then she cries a most un demon like thing to do. The undertaker pats her back awkwardly.

'Oh what happened?' Undertaker asks

'Ceil Phantomhive' Soairse growls

'oh him' Undertaker Sighs hugging the demon

'my only friend I can trust' Soairse tells him

'Why thank you want a cookie?' Undertaker asks

'Thank you will you help?' Soairse says taking the dog biscuit

'I will but only because you asked' Undertaker replies

'Thank you' Soairse answers eating the biscuit

'Hang on demons don't eat' Undertaker says

'And fallen angels don't normally become Shinigami' Soairse answers

'Touché' Undertaker agrees

Soairse nods then picks up her sword sighs then turns to the door.

'Ready?' She asks

'Yes I am' Undertaker answers

Together they walk into the night the fallen ones.

Auburn/The circus

'Wake up' Joker says

'I am awake' Auburn snarls

'Oh good I need you to send well rather be the message Sebastian wasn't enough we let him get away' Claude says

'You had to I ordered you to' Alois answers

'Yes your highness' Claude answers

'Well then demon?' Alois asks

'It's Auburn' Auburn says spitting blood

'I know I apologise well actually I don't but goodbye' Alois tells him

Then Claude skewers Auburn to the chair he's tied to. Blood runs down his front his eyes closed alive just.

'Well leave him somewhere she's going to find him' Claude tells the circus

Joker nods then grabs the demon with the help of dagger who looks like great.

'You know there are easier ways of telling Ceil you like him' Claude answers

'Oh I know but this is more fun' Alois answers walking away

Claude sighs then follows after him like a good butler.

Soairse's Place

'Sebastian?' Ceil asks

'I have an idea Ceil I know your worried but we need you' Ash says

'Alright who's staying here?' Ceil asks

'Young master I will be just fine' Sebastian says finally responding


End file.
